


Nina's Novel

by anubis_fanworks



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubis_fanworks/pseuds/anubis_fanworks
Summary: A collection of chapters or pieces about Nina's process as she writes her first novel, "The Cup of Ankh."





	Nina's Novel

* * *

 

**~Nina Writing About Sarah~**

* * *

 

Nina Martin had written a total of 84,578 words and was finally stuck. Of course it was now, as she wrote Sarah’s death. In this version her name is Sandra Forbes-Smith, a woman in her mid-nineties, rooted into her chair because her legs lost their purpose after passing the locket on. However, now as Nina wrote she realized that this is the point where anything physical belonging to Sarah had lost its purpose. The carriage had traveled its distance. The last song of the dance had struck its final chord. Somehow Nina didn’t fully understand that until now.

Maybe that’s why Nina started writing. Maybe that’s why her body felt incomplete without the pen, a sixth and final digit of her palm. Maybe that’s why Nina needed to write, because now she was realizing how much she had missed the first time around. She had missed how the pain had masked all the beauty of things sometimes. Sarah’s death was a great example of that.

Yes, it was one of the saddest experiences of Nina’s life. She had lost someone very close to her, someone she had always relied on, despite her quirks. Nina didn’t ignore that. She didn’t want to ignore the pain and sadness and anger she had felt because of Sarah’s passing. However, now she was beginning to see the meaning in it.

Sarah didn’t want to live forever. She had always told Nina that and maybe it was because of the crazy history of that year, but Nina had to agree with her. What was the point in living forever if you spent it all searching for that forever? Sarah never envied Victor for his youth. In some ways she almost pitied him, Nina thought. Almost as though his life was wasted and it wasn’t going to be solved with an eternity.

Every time Nina thought of Sarah she reminded herself that and still it hurt her, but Sarah was ready. She had passed on all that she had needed to Nina. Sarah wasn’t the Chosen One anymore. It was Nina. Sarah never actually needed to be the Chosen One. She was always the type to let go of things. Sarah was always the type to let go, to forgive.

Now that was what Nina needed to do. She needed to let go of Sarah. She needed to pour out all of her sadness and anger and hurt into these pages. She just needed to. Maybe if she gave it all to these pages it would drain from her, but, of course, Nina still didn’t want to forget. She didn’t just want to bury it, because she knew that it wasn’t going to be time solving her hurt. It was going to be the people she encountered along the way.

* * *

 

_**"It's up to you now. Now it's time for me to go,"** _

**\- Sarah Frobisher-Smythe**

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
